Talk:Rebel Chicken
Do you really think he deserves his own page? I say we at least wait till the game comes out and if he is featured in more cinematics then maybe he could get his own page. I hope he lives...... lets have a moment of silence for this brave chicken *sobs uncontrollably* Aleksandr the Great 21:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I think he deserves his own page. he was a important chicken. he was a metaphor for a revolution and how you can not suceed unless u have followers --AwesomeGordo 22:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) He's my favorite chicken...(next to robot chicken) but that gun looked pretty deadly...what was he staring at before the blow? lol poor thing...but it looks as if the hero will just burst through the window so i doubt they'll be anymore chicken it deserves a page! ~Gotlex? :] 23:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) He truly was a commendable and heroic chicken...Rest in peace, you shall be avenged! AVENGEEENGED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JacobT 23:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC)JacobT I think theyre going to have like a cinematic at the end of the 1st half of the game (when you first become king) and the chicken will somehow still be alive (playing dead possibly) and the other chickens will help him or something. It would be very fitting for the story and also who wouldnt want to see an army of chickens attacking the cook? I have strong feeling they might do something on the lines of that. That might be the new way of telling the story, like the paintings (F1) and the cards (F2), such as having the chicken symboliz various sections via leading the chickens against the cook or observing the hero at his crowning, and an image of a group of chickens attacking another group if you go to war with aroura and such.Kre 'Nunumee 01:07, August 14, 2010 (UTC) JacobT ill be sure to kill the castle cook during my conquest of Fable III!!!!! Then find some way to reserect our fallen hero then all will be well ;] ~Gotlex? :] 07:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! and I think that the chicken has some metaphorical value as the Hero of Bowerstone, and the Chef is a metaphorical logan regarding what the anonymous comment, Maybe the other chickens are the "rebels" and that it was the Hero of Bowerstone's murder that sparked a revolution JacobT 22:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC)JacobT Avenging the chicken I intend on going on a chef killin rampage because that was the coolest chicken EVER!!! I'm gonna explode that chef like he exploded the chicken, maybe make it illegal to kill chickens because it's a stupid abusive law I can enforce for fun. Agow95 20:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC)﻿ i honestly think the chicken was a hero who was tortured by the wheel in the temple of shadows lol :] poor chicken...who dreamed to fly (peter molyneux even said him and lionhead hate chickens thats dark lol)...i can see me playing it now....i bet ill do this... chef: what would you like with your chicken your grace? hero: um...you! chef: what....? hero: you heard me ;] -shotgun goes off- thats for the chicken you prick. :D ~Gotlex? :] 04:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I think this has gone far enough here really. We all want to avenge the chicken but if you want to make up stories about how you avenge it, I suggest using Fable Fanon instead of here. ☆The Solar ☆ 06:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) LOL i kind of created this page as a joke and part serious but im glad to see it took off as a real discussion lol. i feel like i contributed to the fable wikia lol --AwesomeGordo 07:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) sorry lol it was was to be a bit silly and exaggerate :] ~Gotlex? :] 08:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Well the chicken could become a major character since hes a metaphor for the hero of fable 3. Theres probably going to be cut-scenes that mirrors the the heroes journey (as the opening video mirrors the beginning of uprising the uprising the hero starts). Or he could of just plain died but with so many fans of the rebel chicken, I doubt lionhead would do that. :He does appear to be shot though, and I thought you could see the chef carrying the body away. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I like the chicken to but I bet this is going to happen: Jasper is going to open the curtains and tell the hero to wake up becuase he has a busy day, then make some remark that the chef is serving Chicken for lunch. Or in the grand dining hall, there will be a chicken on the table. I don't think he will be coming back, but maybe more chickens will come. Dellcath 21:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) i bet that will happen....i mean you see in the newest trailer the hero in pj's just waking up with jasper saying the remark...but i didnt see a chicken in the chef's hand....lol let me re-watch. ~Gotlex? :] 22:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Maybe hes playing dead? Maybe when the chef is getting ready to prepare him he escapes? Idk but i hope he isnt dead for good. I think he would be a good way to tell the story. Well, chickens do have bulletproof feathers in Albion, but I still think it's definetly going to be dead after being cooked and eaten by the king (maybe Logan poisoned the chicken, that would be interesting) Agow95 15:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Haha *cough* sarcasm *cough* How do we even know that the chicken was actually shot? It was heavily implied but you never actually see him, only a few feathers. Im not saying he IS going to stay alive, I just HOPE hes going to stay alive and making assumptions on what could happen. Aleksandr the Great 19:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I like how the article puts our Heroine chicken's gender as a male and we keep calling her a "Him" poor gal o,0;; Zkooma 15:17, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :That's a good point. Looking at it again it does seem to be a hen. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Chicken Alive! Ok I was in the Fable 3 forums, and a user there said that he had played the demo from the expo in europe.And that at the begginig of the game, you go to the kitchen and find the cooks chasing a black chiken! If so can we change the rebel chicken status to aliveLordofblades77 04:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) dont believe the forums. we only change status when its confirmed by lionhead. Im not saying your wrong its just that we need confirmation from Lionhead or wait for the game to come out --AwesomeGordo 04:16, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Your right maybe we should wait until the game is released and played =)Lordofblades77 04:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it too, though I'm not so sure this is true... Because the cinematic happens before you can do anything in-game and the chicken was already shot. Joshschi887766 04:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps, but it could be the chef took the chiken to the kitchens;and the chicken having a last heroic struggle to be free,escapes while we are walking through the castle.Lordofblades77 18:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I just watched part of a live stream and when the hero was going to the kitchen a black chicken ran out, so it looks like he's alive Thatguy212 23:08, October 22, 2010 (UTC) in the beginning when you are going into the kitchens you can see a black chicken leaving them so it appears he escaped the clutches of the chef Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Change Status to alive. its pretty obvious that the chicken is alive. i believe we should change the status. i would do it but i have no idea how to edit the infobox --AwesomeGordo 12:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC) He's alive. I saw a blackened chicken escaping from the kitchen as I walked towards it during the beginning of the game. Maybe he wasn't killed by the chef but instead rendered unconcious by the gun sound. Then, he was taken back to the kitchen but wasn't cooked immediately. Then as the Hero walks toward the kitchen, the chefs are distracted by it allowing time for the chicken to escape. Being a particularly intelligent chicken as seen in the trailer, takes advantage of this moment as legged it. The chefs had no choice but to let it go as they could not chase after it as the prince was at the doorway. That's just a prediction, not what actually happened. Doomanvil 12:46, November 6, 2010 (UTC) She? I've noticed that someone has changed all the chicken's gender from "he" to "she". What is his/her actual gender? Does anyone know? Doomanvil 09:56, November 17, 2010 (UTC) It's a she. People eat female chickens (which the rebel chicken was in a crate of other to be eaten chickens) and male chickens (roosters) don't look like the rebel chicken nor any of the other chickens seen in Fable 3. Soren7550 18:12, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Chickens are female. Roosters are male Age 7 animal biology. ☆The Solar ☆ 18:23, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : :"Chicken" is the animal, "hen" is female and "rooster" is male. But yeah, point taken. Doomanvil 09:51, November 18, 2010 (UTC)